


Vid: Confident

by eruthros



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Sexy People Have Feelings Too, badassery, every organization needs a designated asshole, flickering light in source, it's war not prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: What's wrong with being Fancy Lee?
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Vid: Confident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AurumCalendula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/gifts).



Downloadable file and lyrics [on dreamwidth](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/345759.html).


End file.
